


Of Blood and Silver

by MelyndaR



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: These boys with silver tongues and dark pasts, red in their ledgers, and minds that were at times not their own… She is all those things too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written up within ten minutes last night during a flash-in-the-pan-of-inspiration moment, then I did a quick bit of editing tonight, and here it is. Do with it what you will, because, honestly, even I'm not sure what to make of it.

Natasha isn’t sure what to do with the tender sides of them, these men with silver tongues and hands stained crimson from the blood of their respective victims. But when you strip away the frippery of the situation, _then_ she can make it seem like she knows more than she actually does.

When it’s the three of them in the darkness of her bedroom, hot and heavy, skin on skin even as they have an unspoken rule to never make eye contact – she knows what to do then best of all.

And she knows that Steve would be so far beyond disappointed in her and his best friend that she wanders back into unknown territory, because she truly doesn’t know what he would do if he found out about the three of them.

She knows that Thor might well be confused at first. His brain doesn’t work like theirs, not really, and he wouldn’t be able to comprehend that Natasha still believes his brother is terrible, there are just times she can decide that she doesn’t _care._

 _She doesn’t think of Clint during those moments, not at all. She can’t bring herself to, because she can see in her mind all too clearly what expression might engulf his familiar face if_ he _knew about the three of them. Laura, she’s pretty sure, would either cry or disown her, or possibly both._

 _She doesn’t really think about Tony, either, equal parts because she doesn’t care_ _as much and because she’s still not sure if he’s ever going to forgive one of her lovers for what he did._

That all loops back into the bigger picture, though, into the biggest thing that she doesn’t understand. How can they – the other “real” Avengers – work with her, include her as a part of their team, and all the while practically shun the duo that she invites into her bed? These boys with silver tongues and dark pasts, red in their ledgers, and minds that were at times not their own… Have her teammates forgotten what she never can?

She is all those things too. She has blood on her hands and hazy memories, a past that she would much rather forget and the training to continue in that line of work until the day she dies.

She would ask herself how she is any different than either Bucky or Loki, but the truth is she has already come to a painful conclusion long ago. She’s no different than either of them.

And maybe that is why – probably it is the _only_ reason why – she has managed to find solace in the arms of two who are just as wrecked and reckless as she is.


End file.
